mythologicsuperfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Commands
This article is a work in progress, if you know more; update or correct it.'' *'''Commands are used by preceding with a '/'; then the giving command. Valid commands will be shown in the chat log (green text or some other indication); otherwise no chat message will appear. You can still see a message in the Console(F10). *'The commands and parameters aren't case sensitive.' *'Players are indexed as 0 through 7. You can also use the index of a player for the USER parameter, The same can be done with the index for ITEM(S).' *'Instead of the index 0, you can type "me" as the USER parameter. Ex: /give me 6 = /give 0 6' *'The minimum to register the USER parameter is 2 characters, then it will search through players; and find a match. Ex: Law 'Th(e)' and 'La(w)' will all work, but 'The' is common; so 'Law' is a better choice.' Player Commands These can be used by any player within the server. = /HELP Show a list of commands. /LEAVE Leave the server and return to the main menu. Does the same thing as ESC. /LISTPLAYERS (or / PLAYERS) List all players by index-name. The index can change as new players join, players leave or the team layout change. /PING Show your current latency. /WHISPER USER TEXT (or / W USER TEXT) Whisper (private chat) with USER. /TEAM TEXT (or / T TEXT) Chat with your team. TEXT will be colored corresponding with your team. Host Commands Only executable by the server host, can effect game play. /KICK USER Kicks USER, but allows them to rejoin the game. /BAN USER Bans USER (by IP), preventing them from rejoining the game. Banned players are listed in the "banlist.txt" file. UNBAN To unban a person, you must go in Superfighters Deluxe files. Click on banlist, delete the name and IP of player that you want unban and then you save the file. /ADDMODERATOR USER Adds the selected user as the moderator, allowing them to use most admin commands. /GAMEOVER Ends the current round. /SETTEAMS Sets the game's teams (after current match). 0 = Independent 1 = Blue 2 = Red 3 = Green 4 = Yellow Example: /setteams 12121212 /SHUFFLETEAMS ROUNDS Shuffles the existing pool of teams; so all independent will have no effect. When setting the parameter, the command doesn't include the current round. /MAP MAP (or / CHANGEMAP) Loads a new map (after current match). /MSG TEXT Using the format (Heading: Text), will display Heading in grey. /SETTIME SPEED Causes the server to run at the desired speed. SPEED can be set from 0.1 (1/10 of the speed) to 2 (2 times the speed). Ex: /settime 1.0 = off Ex: /settime 2.0 = twice the speed Ex: /settime 0.5 = half the speed Infinite Resources /ia 0/1 Causes every player to have infinite ammo. /ie 0/1 Causes every player to have infinite energy. /il 0/1 Causes every player to have infinite health. /LISTITEMS (or / ITEMS) List all items by INDEX-NAME. / GIVE USER ITEM /give DWAYGAMES 17 Ex: /Give 0 6 or /Give me 6 / SETSTARTITEMS Specifically, in no Order, YOU can establish what Team Players will begin with; Using the name or index. Note: Items can be overwritten if they fall under the same category. Ex) /setstartitems 17 24 3 15 25 >> Bazooka Pistol Katana 5SecSlomo Molotov_cocktails NOTE: Setting one item wrong will cause players to start with everything except that item. If only one item was inserted, and misspelled, the players will start with nothing /SETSTARTHEALTH Sets the amount of health players start with from 1 to 100 (1 health point to 100 health points). /REMOVE USER TYPE Removes the USER's item; if they have one under TYPE. Note: The only options for TYPE are to remove an item by name, or by numerical category (not by index). 1 = Handgun (Slot 2) 2 = Rifle (Slot 3) 3 = Thrown weapons (Slot 4) 4 = Melee (Slot 1) 5 = Powerup (Slot 5) /CLEAR Resets the commands IE, IA, SETTIME, STARTITEMS, and SETSTARTHEALTH to their default values /STARTSCRIPT SCRIPTNAME Runs a script from user's Script folder (Usually C:\Users\Username\Documents\Superfighters Deluxe\Scripts) with the given SCRIPTNAME. /STOPSCRIPT SCRIPTNAME Stop a currently running script with the given filename. The script needs to be activated before with the /STARTSCRIPT command. Trivia * Before version 1.1.6 users were left to discover (or be shown) all the commands. * /LISTITEMS is missing weapons in ID places: 7 and 22. They are in fact kick and fists that cannot get unequiped since they are 'given' on spawn. * Up until an unknown version of Pre-Alpha (After Pre-Alpha 1.1), all players on a server could use the /give command. * Up until 1.8.8 Hosts were able to remove player's kick and fists. Category:Armas Category:How to innfinity ammo Category:Cpu